


We're Here Together

by r0ryy



Series: The Murdercoffee AU [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Confessions, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Mafia AU, Sleepy Cuddles, coffee shop AU, she nap on the tiddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 02:59:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6782596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r0ryy/pseuds/r0ryy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A rare moment of peace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're Here Together

**Author's Note:**

> Short Ryomui drabble I wrote at 2am and barely edited whoops. Set in a joint coffee-shop-owner!Ryoma and mafia/mercenary!Kamui au. As always, please leave feedback if you have the chance!

Kamui woke slowly, a rare enough instance that it surprised her. Not enough to wake up faster, but enough to realize, once she was conscious, that she’d fallen asleep in Ryoma’s bed again. She was confused for a moment, he usually woke her at the ass crack of dawn when he left to go open the shop, but for some reason, he hadn’t today. Kamui decided not to question it, and instead snuggled closer to the space-heater warmth that was lying half on top of her.

“Finally awake?” His sleepy murmur drew a quiet affirmation from her throat.

“Not for long,” she mumbled, burying her face in Ryoma’s hair. “Why are we in bed so late?”

“It’s Sunday. Store’s not open on Sunday.” The last part of his sentence dissolved into a sigh as they settled in against each other. Sleepy silence stretched between them for a while, each content to lie in the other’s embrace and enjoy this rare, peaceful moment together. Kamui found herself dozing gently in the late morning sun, warm and content with Ryoma’s steady breathing against her shoulder. She traced little circles into the lightly freckled skin of his back when she was more awake than not, and it was only his soft voice that roused her again.

“I thought you had another job today?” He sounded almost disappointed, as though he was reluctant to bring it up, and Kamui smiled. His commitment to obligations, even when they weren’t his own, really was endearing sometimes.

“Don’t have to meet everyone until at least ten tonight,” she replied, resuming her circles. “I’ve got time.”

Ryoma made a low, happy sound and nuzzled his face into Kamui’s shoulder. She was dozing off again when he murmured, “Seems awfully late.”

Kamui snorted into his hair. “You sound so _old_ sometimes.” She shook her head and grinned. “No self-respecting nightclub opens before eight, at the earliest.”  

“That’s where you’re meeting them?” Ryoma said.

“Yeah,” Kamui replied, yawning. “They’re usually the safest places to meet our clients.”

Now it was Ryoma’s turn to laugh. “Clients?”

“Yeah?”

“That’s...not the word I’d have chosen.” 

“Mmm, what would you pick then?”

“Victims seems the most appropriate, but it sounds a little dark.”

Kamui pulled away just enough to look at his face, watch Ryoma smile sleepily up at her. She extracted one arm from their warm tangle of limbs and moved to stroke his cheek. “You know I work in the dark.”

He hummed quietly and bent to kiss her shoulder. “I know.”

Kamui sighed, carding her fingers through the thick tangle of his hair and curling back up against him. They were quiet for a while longer, Ryoma’s breathing evening out until she knew he’d fallen asleep again. Kamui’s eyes roved down, across the strong expanse of his back and over to where they were twined together like ropes. She was unused to peace like this, peace like _him_ , golden sun and warm coffee and a steady hand in hers, someone who didn’t balk at her…profession, but accepted it, accepted _her_ , with the same quiet, gentle grace that had her falling into bed with him in the first place.

“How do you manage it?” Kamui whispered. “Being so damn _good_ all the time. Being calm and smart and kind and present and all the other shit that I don’t have words for.” When there was no reply, save for Ryoma’s soft breathing, she went on, burying her face in his hair to hide the silent blushing.

“I could fall in love with you, y’know.” Kamui whispered. “It’s a horrible idea, really. It would probably get you killed. Maybe worse.” Kamui sighed, she really liked ignoring that fact. “I don’t deserve you, not in the slightest. You could have anyone you wanted.”

“But I want _you_.” Ryoma’s voice, thought quiet, still startled her. She felt him slowly move both hands to cup her face and press their foreheads together. Kamui found his gaze in the morning light, and there was so _much_ in his eyes that she felt her throat nearly close up.

“You know that I’m awful with words, but you mean more to me than I’ll ever be able to say. You’re passionate and witty and strong. And you may pretend otherwise, but you _care_ about people.” Ryoma ran his thumbs slowly over her cheekbones. “Your life is so exciting compared to mine. Why you choose to bore yourself with someone like me, I’ll never understand.”

“You’re not boring!” Her indignant tone made Ryoma smile. “You’re…sturdy.”

He chuckled. “Isn't that another word for boring?”

“No it's not. It means I never have to worry about whether or not you’ll stab me in the back or disappear one day or wind up dismembered in a ditch somewhere with no warning.” Kamui wrapped her arms around Ryoma’s torso and pulled his body closer, pressing her mouth softly against the bridge of his nose.  “You’re the only solid thing I’ve ever had in my life.”

“Mmm,” he murmured, finding her lips. “And you’re the most exciting thing that’s ever been in mine.”

Kamui laughed quietly and kissed him. “Yin and Yang, right?”

Ryoma grinned against her. “Something like that.”

They slipped back into comfortable silence, and Kamui woke again after a long while to find herself buried in Ryoma’s chest, the sound of his heart a soothing drum against her cheek.

“Did you mean that?” Ryoma said, almost too quiet for her to hear.

Kamui hummed softly, pressed herself closer against the comfortable warmth of him. “Mean what?”

“What you said earlier?”

“Every word,” she yawned, already drifting off again.

“Good,” he whispered, lips just barely brushing her forehead. “Because I’m falling in love with you too.”


End file.
